The Future Isn't So Bright
by knowlee
Summary: Darren Michaels is a ruthless dictator that has taken over the city and has outlawed beyblading. Everyone that has opposed him has fallen, save for one group of rebels: the GRevolutions. Kai/Hilary; Ray/Mariah; OC/OC. *Currently on haitus*
1. Darkness Is All That Surrounds You

knowlee- Well, here's the first chapter of The Future Isn't So Bright. Please review after you have read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters or the Jak II elements found in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness Is All That Surrounds You

In this small town, many people roam the streets, searching for food and warmth. There used to be happiness and kindness, but now they have been replaced with fear and oppression.

Where there was once a beyblading stadium, now lies a huge heap of rubble. Beyblade shops have been closed down and the people who ran them are forced into the streets.

The new BBA building was shut down. It was never finished, so there it sat, incomplete. All the bit beasts were destroyed and every beyblader wielding them were either killed or imprisoned.

And it was all thanks to him; the ruthless dictator of this small town. No one knew exactly how he came to power or why he was so against the sport of beyblading. The only thing that the people did know about him was that he was pure evil.

Walking along the streets with the other homeless people was 20-year-old Hilary Tatibana. The wind blew through her chocolate-colored hair and the faint rays of moonlight reflected off of her ruby eyes. Her face was hooded by a dark cloak and her clothes and skin were dirtied by mud, because of hard work over the years.

As she continued walking, she saw a poster that had been taped up onto the side of a pole. It read, '_Wanted: GRevolutions!_'. Then underneath the wording were six photographs.

The first one was a boy that looked like he had just turned twenty. He had dark navy blue hair as well as navy blue eyes. A cap was placed backwards on his head and he wore a red jacket over a yellow shirt. The sleeves on the jacket had been rolled up past his elbows. He also had blue gloves, black-bluish jeans, and red tenishoes. The name underneath the picture read, '_Tyson Granger_'.

The boy right beside Tyson had thick blonde hair and blue eyes that held the spark of innocence. He wore a shirt that had green sleeves and the rest of it was yellow and it had a red 'M' on the right side corner of it. He also had orange pants along with an orange jacket tied around his waist. On his feet were green tenishoes and on his hands were green gloves. His name was Max Tate.

Next to him was a chinese boy who had long, dark, raven-black hair that was pulled back with a red bandana that had the yin-yang symbol on it and a long, white cloth. He also had cat-like golden eyes that glistened in the sun. He had a chinese-like shirt on that also had the yin-yang sign on it and he had a red sash tied around his waist. On his legs and feet, he had black pants and black shoes and his hands had red gloves with the yin-yang symbol on them. Ray Kon was his name.

The little kid who was right below him had red hair, green eyes, and a scar that layed on his forehead. He had on a blue shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. His pants were a light blue color and one side of them had been torn off. The shoes on his feet were blue and his wristbands on his wrists were red. Daichi was the youngest member of that team.

The boy with the glasses' name was Kenny. He had a light green shirt that had a green tie that was tied underneath the collar of his shirt. Kenny also had forest green shorts, blue tenishoes, and dark green gloves that matched his tie. His glasses were laying atop his brown hair that came across his eyes, so you couldn't see them. Kenny was known as the brains behind the GRevolutions team.

Then the next picture was of _him_. His two-toned hair of silver and blue was all in his face. His crimson eyes shone with the fire of victory. On his face, there were two pairs of blue triangles on each side. Around his neck, there was a white scarf that fluttered in the wind and he also had a dark blue shirt that had a black jacket over it. He had dark blue pants and black shoes as well as black gloves on his hands. He was the one and only, Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary looked up at the pictures of her friends. Ever since the law had been passed that issued that beyblading was now illegal and that they were on the most wanted list, they had gone into hiding. Five years had passed and she had not even heard or seen from them at all.

She figured that maybe the reason why they hadn't contacted her was that they probably didn't want her to be caught and be killed by the dictator's personal police force. Hilary's eyes closed in fear and anger when she thought of what the police force did to people who were friends with beybladers or to people who may be hiding them.

Hilary opened her eyes back up again and looked back over to the poster with her friends' pictures on it. She just hoped that wherever they were, that they were all okay.

Just after Hilary made that silent prayer, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around and her ruby eyes came in contact with one of the dictator's police officers. Confusion filled her mind when she tried to think of why they would want to talk to her.

After a few seconds of silence, once again the officer spoke up with a tone of seriousness in his voice, "Are you Hilary Tatibana?"

Fear swept through Hilary's body as thoughts of what they were going to do to her ran through her head.

"Y....Yes." replied Hilary with fear in her voice.

Then after she had answered him, he made a motion with one of his fingers and then slowly she was surrounded by a huge crowd of officers.

Hilary looked nerviously at the officers as they slowly surrounded her. She knew that she saw this somewhere else, but where? Oh no, they weren't going to do what she thought that they were going to do, were they? Suddenly the sound of the officer's thundering voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hilary Tatibana. You have been charged with being an acquaintance with the most wanted team of beybladers, the GRevolutions. Our ruler has given you the penalty of death." he called out.

Suddenly the officers cocked their guns and were ready to fire. Then a familiar voice came to Hilary's ears,

"Stop!"

The officers, as well as Hilary, looked up and saw a young man, about in his twenties, falling towards the ground, right at them. The officers once again cocked their guns and were about to fire, when the young man pulled something out of his pocket and launched it at them.

Before Hilary could even blink, each and everyone of the officers had been knocked out completely.

Hilary gasped as she looked at them all, but then, once more, the familiar voice caused her to turn her head. There, on the ground, was the young man. He was leaning over to pick up whatever he had thrown at the officers to get them knocked out.

When he turned back around, her ruby eyes connected with his crimson red ones.

"Nice to see you again.....Hilary."


	2. Reunited

knowlee- Well, here's the second chapter to The Future Isn't So Bright. I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review...especially review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters or any elements of Jak II that appears in this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Reunited

Hilary couldn't believe her eyes. Here, standing right in front of her was none other than Kai Hiwatari, one of the GRevolutions and one of her friends. Her heart was bursting with joy and she wanted to scream out his name and go up to him and hug him, hoping that he wouldn't leave her again, but she knew that she couldn't, because this was a different time. Maybe five years ago she could have done that, but now she couldn't take the risk of anyone finding them.

"K...Kai..., what are you doing here?" Hilary asked him, her voice filled with shock.

The two-toned haired young man chuckled then replied, "I couldn't let you die, could I?"

"No, I guess not." answered Hilary as she looked at him strangely.

Kai's clothes were tattered and torn and his hair was disheveled, but yet throughout his appearance, his eyes still held the burning desire for battle. Hilary couldn't believe that even after all that he had been through, that he still had it.

Kai noticed her staring. He knew that it would take her a long time to get used to seeing them after being gone for five long years, but right now they didn't have that kind of time. He looked at the officers that he had knocked out with his beyblade and knew that sooner or later one of them would wake up or else the _glorious_ dictator would send some more officers to see what happened to the others. And Kai knew that he didn't want to end up being in the middle of that.

"Hey Hil!" he called to her.

"Huh, what?" asked Hilary, breaking out of her trance.

"I don't think that we should stick around here anymore. C'mon, let's go!" ordered Kai as he turned around and began walking towards a dead-end alley.

Confusion came across Hilary's face, but when she heard the voices of officers heading towards their direction, she realized why Kai had wanted for them to get out of here. She walked over to where Kai was and she saw him push in a stone that was in the wall.

Then slowly a door opened up in the wall. Hilary gasped in amazement. Kai looked at her and then, in the corner of his eye, he saw the officers begin to round the corner.

"Get in now!" he whispered to her.

Once again a confused look came onto her face until once more she heard the officers' voices. She quickly ran into the door in the wall and soon after Kai followed. Then the door was once again covered by a stone slab.

Relief swept through each of their bodies as Hilary removed the hood that was covering her head. She looked around the place that they were standing in.

The walls were bare except for a few maps that were posted up. There was a blazing fire over in one corner of the room and a huge table was sitting right in the middle. Then over on the right side of the room was another doorway, but this one was open.

Kai began to walk towards the table and as soon as he reached it, Hilary asked, "So this is where you've been living all this time?"

After a few seconds he replied, "Yeah, but I'm not the only one who's here."

Hilary's heart leaped with joy. Wait a minute! Could he mean that the other GRevolutions were here also? Her heart ached at the thought of being able to see her friends again.

Then she heard a familiar voice call out to Kai.

"Hey Kai, is that you? Please tell me that you've brought us back some eats because I'm starving!"

Hilary turned her head over towards the open doorway. Then her eyes gazed in shock when she saw Tyson walk through the doorway. She could tell by the looks of it that he hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that his clothes were torn up like Kai's.

Kai looked over at Tyson and replied, "Sorry Tyson, but I'm afraid that I didn't pick up any food while I was out there."

Tyson, obviously famished and ticked, looked at Kai with sadness and anger mixed together in his eyes.

"Aw man! That just stinks, and I was looking forward to.....to....." Tyson trailed off.

His mouth hung open as he just noticed Hilary standing there, looking at them both. He couldn't belive it, after all this time, she was still alive.

As he was standing there, mouth agape, the other GRevolutions walked into the room. Hilary mentally gasped as she saw them all.

Each of them had torn up clothes. They had dirt all over them and some of them even had a few cuts and scratches here and there. She couldn't believe that these guys where her friends five years ago. She could tell that they had gone through a lot since she last saw them.

"Hey!," cried Daichi as he crossed his arms and gave a death glare look at Kai, "What do you mean that you didn't get any food?"

Kai looked over at Daichi and replied, "I was getting you guys some food, but I ended up bringing something else home instead."

"And what was that?" asked Daichi as he once again gave him a death glare.

Tyson, still with his mouth hanging open, slowly said, "Guys?"

"What?" asked Daichi and all the others.

Suddenly they all gasped as they all turned to look at Hilary. None of them could believe it! Hilary, after all this time was still alive! They had all thought that the dictator had eliminated her a long time ago, but they could see that they were wrong. Hilary was standing in front of them, alive and well.

"Hilary," spoke Max, his voice stammering a little bit, "is that really you?"

Hilary chuckled at the blonde-haired boy's question, "Yes, it's really me, Max."

Slowly a smile came to each of their faces. They found it surprising that they could even remember how to smile. None of them could remember the last time that they ever smiled. In these dark times, a smile was rarely ever found. The people here in this town had lost their hope a long time ago.

Ever since the dictator rose to power, a darkness had covered the town, plunging everyone and everything into despair and fear. The ones who weilded beyblades or who possessed the ability to talk to bit beasts were forced into hiding. Some of them, including some of their friends, were killed or were locked away in the dictator's dungeon that was located within his palace that stood looming in the sky. But apparently he had failed to get one of their friends; Hilary.

Then, overcome with joy and happiness that they thought they had lost, filled them. They ran over to their long-lost friend and gave her a giant hug.

Kai looked on as the others ran over to Hilary. Dare he say it, but he had never been so happy before in his entire life. Sure he had missed her and was worried about where she was, but that didn't mean that he liked her. Or did it? Kai pushed away the thought as he looked back over at his teammates and friends and he smirked.

* * *

Some time after reaquainting themselves and exchanging a few laughs during these dark times, it had gotten dark outside and the moon stood in the middle of the night sky, shining faint rays of moonlight onto the miserable town.

No longer able to hold the dreariness of sleep, all of them, except for Kai, gave out a long yawn.

"Man, am I bushed! Well, it looks like it's time to get some shut-eye. Goodnight!" called Tyson as he walked over to his room that layed beyond the open doorway.

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Max and Ray simutaneously.

"Hey guys, wait for us!" called out Kenny and Daichi as they ran after their sleepy compainions.

Then only Kai and Hilary were left in the room. Hilary was glad to be finally reunited with her friends, but suddenly it dawned on here: where was she going to sleep?

As if reading her mind, Kai got up and began to walk towards the open doorway, but before he got there, he stopped and said to Hilary, "Looks like we're gonna have to find you a place to sleep. C'mon."

Obeyingly, Hilary got up and followed him through the doorway and into the back chambers of their hideaway.

When they passed one of the rooms, Hilary could hear a loud snoring noise. Yeap, that diffinately had to be Tyson's room. Even though he looked like he had changed on the outside, he still had that annoying snoring habit.

Finally, they had reached the room that they were searching for, or at least Kai was. Kai opened up the doorway and inside was a small bed with a small window on one of the walls and a pallet that was sitting in one of the corners.

Once they both had gotten inside, Kai closed the door and pointed to the small bed.

"You can sleep here; I'll sleep on the pallet." he said.

Hilary watched as Kai walked over to the pallet and layed down on it with his hands beneath his head. She didn't want him to sleep on the hard floor while she got the comfy place to sleep.

"Are you sure?" Hilary asked as she took off her cloak and layed it on the floor.

"Hn." Kai replied as he closed his eyes.

Hilary decided to take that as a 'yes'. She pulled back the blankets on the bed and got in. Then she layed her head down on the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her chin. It had been such a long time since she had been able to lay down in a nice, soft bed. Time on the streets can certainly do something to a person.

Soon the dreariness of sleep came to her and slowly she began to enter the world of dreams.


	3. Rekindling Hope

knowlee- Hiya! Well here's the third chapter! Please Read and Review!!!! Please!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters or any Jak II element that appears within this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rekindling Hope

Darren Michaels gazed through the window and looked down at the small town that was filled with fear, hatred, and anger. A long time ago he could remember when the place was filled with happiness and hope. Oh, how he loathed hope!

To him, hope was just useless, pointless, and that it destroyed people's minds. Before he became the person who he was now, that was one of the things that he wanted to destroy forever. The other thing that he wanted to destroy was beyblade!

When he was a young boy, he would always sit on the sidelines watching other boys and girls launching their beyblades and battling each other. Every now and then one of them would release the sacred beasts that layed within the beyblades.

His silver eyes would look at the beasts with desire. Everytime he saw one it only made him want one of the sacred beasts to call his own.

One day he bought a beyblade and he taught himself how to launch it and how to move, attack, and defend. Once he felt satisfied with his hard-earned skills, he battled and defeated child after child each in a beybattle.

After many years of battling and defeating each and everyone of his opponents, he found that still, even after this time, a bit beast still hadn't come to him. He became frustrated and angry at why one of the beasts hadn't chosen him yet.

Soon after that he began to take out his anger on the beybladers and the bit beasts. He would challenge other kids to beybattles and when they lost, he would destroy their beyblade along with their bit beasts.

Each time he destroyed a beyblade and bit beast, the battles helped him to come up with a plan to wipe out the sport altogether in this town.

He brought his plan into action when he used his beyblading skills to rise in power. He shut down the projects for future building of better beyblades, ceased the rebuilding of the BBA headquarters, and finally outlawed beyblading.

Of course he knew that people would oppose against this, so he raised his power to a dictatorship and used military action to force people to obey him. He even used this force to imprison many beybladers and well-known associates. But there was one team of beyblades that kept on eluding him: The GRevolutions.

He had placed them on the most wanted beyblader list in hopes of flushing them out, but it apparently wasn't working. He also knew that when they had to, they would have to come out of their safehaven, but he had no way to get them to do that. Until he discovered that one of the team members wasn't in hiding. And that team member was Hilary Tatibana.

A plan had quickly devised in his head of how he could use her to lure the others out. He knew that she was very special to them and that she had always been able to get them to stand together through thick and thin.

He had always wondered how she was able to do such a thing. Was she magical?, or did she just possess a special power over them? The answer to that question he didn't know. But he did know that if he wanted to finally get the GRevolutions he had to get her and afterwards, once he got what he wanted, he would kill them all, including Hilary.

Suddenly the sound of the doors opening caused him to turn his head. Coming in through the huge double doors was the captain of his elite police force, Shane Carson.

As he walked in, he walked towards Darren, bowed, and began to speak, "Sir, we found the girl and we were about to do as you ordered, but......."

"But what?" asked Darren, his voice beginning to get on the verge of anger.

"But....., someone intervened in our attempt to get her." stammered Shane as clenched his eyes in fear.

"What?! Who was this person?!?" yelled Darren in anger.

Who dare to intrude on his plans? He was so close to getting the key item in his plan, but then _somebody_ had to go along and take the thing that he needed!

"Well, my men said that there were only two things that they noticed about him. The first one is that he's a beyblader, because he attacked them with a beyblade, and the second thing is that he had a long, white scarf tied around his neck." explained Shane, silently hoping that he wouldn't be punished.

Shane's words hit Darren with a pang. A white scarf? A beyblader? That could only be one person. He turned his head over towards a wanted sign posted up on one of the walls of his throne room. His eyes layed onto the picture of Kai Hiwatari, the team captain of the GRevolutions.

It had to be him. He was the only person who matched the description and the reason why he would prevent this was a logical one. Darren silently cursed him as he turned back to his captain.

"Up your patrols! I want the GRevolutions found, dead or alive! Preferably dead!" he yelled with anger glinting in his eyes.

He was going to find them no matter what the cost to the town or it's people. No one is allowed to intrude on his plans and get away with it! No one!

* * *

Hilary opened up her eyes and found herself in a dirty, ramshackle, old room lying in a pallet. She slowly got up from the pallet as the memories of what happened the day before came to her.

She remembered being surrounded by the dictator's soldiers and was almost killed until Kai came along and saved her. Then he brought her to where she was now and she discovered her other friends. Soon night came and she had to sleep in the same room with Kai.

Kai? Wait a minute! Speaking of Kai, where was he? Hilary looked over towards the corner of the room where he had slept last night and saw no one there.

As she stood up, the sound of talking came to her ears. She walked out of the room and towards the main room of the GRevolutions' hideout. When she came in, she saw Kenny, Ray, Tyson, Max, and Daichi sitting around the table. But still, she didn't see Kai.

"Hi guys!," Hilary called as she sat down at the table, "Where's Kai?"

The guys looked over at their friend. It had been a while since they'd seen her, so it was kind of difficult for them to get used to seeing her now.

"He went to go find us some breakfast." answered Max, as he looked over at her again.

"Oh." she replied as she walked over to the table and sat down.

Hilary still found it hard to believe that her friends, the once most famous team of beybladers were reduced down to outlaws in hiding. She felt sorry for them, but then she remembered that she was also a part of the team, so she was an outlaw too.

Suddenly the sound of Max's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Maybe, just maybe, my Mom and Dad might be alive somewhere too."

A sudden pang of realization hit Hilary. They also had other people out there probably in hiding or have been captured by the dictator's forces that were still alive. People like Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, Max's parents, and maybe all the other teams that they had faced over the past years. She silently said a prayer for all of them to still be alive and well.

"We have to stop him!" called out a voice from one of the shadows of the room.

Hilary and the others looked over and saw Kai approach from the shadow. On his face he had a look of determination and in his eyes, the burning fire for battle. All of the others were wondering what he was thinking and then suddenly Kai spoke again with a smirk spread across his face and a devious look in his eyes,

"And I know just the way to do it!"


	4. The First Strike

knowlee- The fourth chapter! Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters or any Jak II element that is present in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

The First Strike

"So Kai, what's your big plan?" asked Tyson as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kai walked towards his teammates and looked at Kenny.

"Chief, pull up a map of the dictator's weapon supply dump." he commanded.

"Sure." replied Kenny.

Kenny quickly opened up his laptop and typed for what seemed half an hour was actually a couple of minutes until a map of the of the insides of the dictator's weapon supply dump appeared on the screen.

The rest of the GRevolutions crowded around Kenny's laptop in awe. Suddenly Daichi's voice broke the silence.

"So what does this have to do with your _big_ plan?" he asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Kai looked over at Daichi and gave him a death glare that send him cowering underneath the table. Then he cleared his throught and spoke to the others.

"This weapon supply dump is our target. The dictator supplies his police force with those weapons. If we take out their supply source, then they won't be able to torture the people and it'll also give some beybladers who might still be out there a chance to find a place to hide."

Kai stopped for a moment to see if the others were paying any attention to what he was saying. Kenny, obviously very scared about the whole idea of sneaking into a highly secure area, took this chance to speak.

"But there's a lot of security around that place! We'll be lucky to even get by the front door unnoticed!" he said with fear in his voice.

As Kenny looked up at Kai to see his response, he was shocked to see a smirk on his face.

"Well, chief that's why you're going to stay here and direct us to the main weapon storage room. You're going to watch out for the dictator's police force and warn us if any are coming our way. Understood?" Kai explained.

Relief swept through Kenny's body once he found out that he wasn't going with them, but then his concern went to the others. He knew that they could handle themselves, but he couldn't push away the nagging doubt that the dictator would be prepared for their attack. He could only hope that he wasn't and that the others could get out before they got caught.

"Where will we enter?" asked Ray suddenly.

"We'll enter at the northern entrance. There seems to be less security around that area!" Kai replied as he pointed at an area on the map.

A few seconds of silence passed before Kai spoke up once again, "We'll split up into teams: Tyson and Daichi will go into the first secondary storage room, Ray and Max will go into the second secondary storage room, and I'll go into the main storage room. And at the appointed time Kenny gives us, we'll destroy the ammo with our beyblades and get ourselves out. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Then Hilary noticed that she wasn't included in this mission. She couldn't believe it; she was a part of this team too! She deserved to help.

"Hey, wait a minute!," Hilary snapped, "How come I'm not on this mission?"

Everyone's eyes stared at her except for Kai's. Hilary's ruby eyes began to bore into Kai, searching for a reason why she wasn't going with them.

After a few moments of silence, Kai looked up at her and answered her question, "It's too dangerous for you to come along. I don't think that we want to risk losing you again."

'_Especially I don't want to lose you again.,_' thought Kai, '_Huh? Where did that thought come from?_' Kai pushed away the growing conflict in his head and focused on what was happening now.

Hilary stared back at him, obviously not moved by his answer.

"I know you guys don't want to lose me again, but I can't just sit on the sidelines watching you guys fight. I want to help! I'm a part of this team too!" she replied.

The others, excluding Kai, felt moved. They had no idea that Hilary felt that way. Kai, on the other hand, felt otherwise. His crimson eyes connected with Hilary's. Suddenly a moving image of one day came before him.

In that image, he could see that on that day the first time he had ever felt helpless. He remembered why he felt that way. The sound of a young teenage girl's cry for help resounded in his head. He remembered that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get to her, to save her. And never again did he want that to happen.

"I'm sorry, Hilary, but I still don't think it's safe for you to go." Kai replied.

"But I want to help, Kai!" Hilary shot back.

Kai saw in Hilary's eyes a look of determination. He smirked inwardly when he saw it. Hilary was stubborn and wouldn't stop at nothing to get what she wanted. That was what she was doing now and he knew that there was no way to win against her when her mind was already made up.

Kai sighed and spoke, "Alright then, Hilary, you can come, but only if you promise that you'll stick close to me when we're inside. Got it?"

Hilary was shocked at Kai's giving in, but she was more excited at the thought of her helping the guys like she used to back before the dictator arrived.

"Yes, I promise I will." she answered.

"Alright," Kai started as everyone who was going stood up, "Let's go!"

* * *

Kai's crimson eyes studied the northern entrance, searching to see if some of the dictator's police force was around. When he saw that no one was there, he called back to his teammates,

"C'mon, the coast is clear!"

Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, and Hilary emerged from the shadows and quickly followed Kai to the door. They waited for the okay from Kenny to see if it was alright for them to go inside. Once they heard it, they sneakily went into the ammo dump and split up into teams of two, each heading in their own direction.

* * *

Tyson and Daichi headed to the first secondary storage room. As they entered, they saw huge rows of all kinds of weapons that the dictator's police force used.

"Dang! Just imagine what kinda damage I could do with these things!" said Daichi excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I definately could." replied Tyson sarcastically.

With one more look towards the door, Tyson spoke once again, "Okay Daichi, all we have to do now is wait until-"

"I don't think you'll be able to wait!" said a voice coming from above them.

Suddenly a figure fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of Tyson. Tyson jumped back so the figure wouldn't be able to attack him from the air.

"Hello Tyson. Long time, no see, huh?" the figure spoke.

Tyson raised his head to look at the figure. Then he gasped. It couldn't be him! Not him!

* * *

Hilary went as fast as she could behind Kai. Kai was going so fast that she barely had time to keep up, but she didn't want him to know that.

When they finally stopped, they had reached the main storage room. Once they walked in, Hilary could see what helped to give the dictator such power. '_With all these weapons at his disposal, it's no wonder how he keeps people from revolting. Just one look at those weapons and even a courageous person could become a coward._' she thought as her and Kai reached the main computer.

As Kai was just about to let Kenny take control of the computer, a beyblade was launched straight at him! Hilary turned her head in time to see it.

"Kai! Look out!" she cried.

Kai jerked his head towards the beyblade and moved out of the way. He looked at the beyblade as it landed and noticed the familiarity of it. He had seen that beyblade before, but where?

"Hey Kai, what's up? Nice to see you again."

Kai turned his head at his attacker. His mouth hung open as he realized who he was.

* * *

Ray and Max gazed at all the weapons around them. They could see why the dictator had three of this kind of room. If they had weapons like this, surely they would have the same thing, or at least some of them would.

As they waited for Kenny's signal, they both heard footsteps coming towards them. They both hid quickly behind some crates of ammo and waited for the person to walk by.

Once the person came into their line of view, Ray gasped. No way! It couldn't be!

"Mariah......"


	5. Eyes of the Willing

knowlee- Thanks for all the lovely reviews I received! Well, here's chapter 5! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters! Nor do I own any Jak II element that appears within this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Eyes of the Willing

'_No way! Why is Mariah here? Is she here to help us or to stop us? No, I mustn't think like that!_' Ray thought as he stared at the pink-haired chinese girl. He tried to resist coming out of hiding to see her, but he walked over to her before he could stop himself.

"Mariah?" Ray called to her.

Mariah turned towards Ray with a blank look in her eyes. No emotion shone on her face, so he had no idea whether or not she was happy to see him.

"Mariah," he called to her again, "It's me, Ray. Don't you remember?"

Suddenly, before Ray could react, Mariah pulled out her beyblade and launched it directly at his face! But before it came in contact with him, another beyblade appeared and knocked Mariah's out of the way.

"You okay, Ray?" asked Max as he came out from some crates with his launcher at his side.

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't know what's wrong with Mariah. She's supposed to be on our side, isn't she?"

Ray and Max looked at Mariah with shocked looks as she replied with a chuckle, "Not anymore."

Mariah's beyblade shot back at Ray, but this time he was ready. He pulled out Driger and launched it before the beyblade could hurt him.

"Mariah, what's wrong with you?" Ray asked her.

A sly grin appeared on Mariah's face as she replied, "Sorry, but you've asked too many questions. Now it's time to finish you. Destroy them now!"

Mariah's beyblade, Driger, and Draciel collided as Ray wondered what happened to the Mariah he knew and loved.

* * *

Tyson stared at the figure standing before him. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Kane was back to the evil way he was once before.

"Kane?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, that's me, Tyson. It's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?" Kane replied as he stepped into the light.

Tyson gave Kane a death glare as he replied, "Last time I saw you, you were flying away in a helicopter. What happened after that?"

Kane smirked as he replied, "Let's just say that I got a little attitude adjustment. Now if you don't mind, it's time for me to eliminate you!"

Kane pulled out his beyblade and launched it directly at Tyson. Tyson moved out of the way and looked over at Kane. He looked at his friend's eyes, searching for a sign showing him that he was just joking around with them. But in Kane's eyes he saw nothing, but only a blank emotionless gaze.

"Tyson?" Tyson heard Daichi speak, "Who exactly is this guy?"

Tyson stared back at Kane. Daichi asked a really good question. Unfortunately, Tyson couldn't find an answer for it.

* * *

Red-haired, blue-eyed Tala jumped down from his perch and landed five feet away from a shocked Kai and Hilary.

He chuckled when he asked, "Aww, surprised to see me?"

Kai tried to find his voice, but nothing could make him talk. Hilary was the one to break the silence.

"Tala, what happened to you?" she asked, concern showing in her eyes.

Tala looked over at the brunette and chuckled, "Nothing's happened to me. I'm having the time of my life. Speaking of which, it's time to end yours."

Tala's beyblade lunged at Hilary. Kai quickly snapped out of his shocked state and quickly launched Dranzer. The two beyblades collided and landed on the ground, each ready to attack.

Kai looked at his friend and saw the blank look in his eyes.

"What has the dictator done to you?" Kai asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little more control." Tala replied.

Suddenly Tala's beyblade began to attack Dranzer. Kai quickly focused on the beybattle.

Tala's beyblade and Dranzer were pushing against each other to see who was the strongest of the two. Kai felt Tala's beyblade pushing Dranzer back hard. He could hear Dranzer's cries of pain as Tala's beyblade kept pushing her back.

Hilary stared at the two beybladers as they battled it out. She felt deep concern for the both of them, but mostly for Kai. She could see that he was struggling just to keep Dranzer spinning. Tala, on the other hand, was looking as if he hadn't ever broken a sweat. '_Kai, please be careful._' Hilary thought as she looked back at Kai.

Tala was getting bored. He knew that Kai was trying his best, but it still wasn't good enough. Now it was time to end it.

Suddenly Tala's blade knocked Dranzer back completely which caused Kai to get knocked back into a bunch of crates which broke on contact!

"Kai!" Hilary cried as she saw Kai ram into the crates.

She was just about to run to see him when Tala's beyblade came in front of her.

"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere!" Hilary heard Tala speak.

Once again his beyblade lunged at her. Hilary screamed and raised her arms up in defense, waiting for the pain that would engulf her. When she didn't feel it, she put her arms down and found Dranzer pushing against Tala's beyblade once more.

Hilary looked up and saw Kai standing in front of her with blood trickling down the side of his face. Kai looked back at her and their eyes connected for a moment.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask.

"Yes." she replied.

Kai smiled and then turned back toward Tala. He felt anger build up inside him. Nobody, even a best friend of his, would try to hurt Hilary and get away with it!

Kai poured the anger inside him into Dranzer which caused her to push Tala's beyblade back farther. Kai smirked when he saw the look of fear on Tala's face.

Then he poured the rest of his anger into Dranzer and with one move slammed both the beyblade and Tala into the wall, which knocked Tala out instantly.

Kai panted as Dranzer returned to his hand. He walked over to the main computer and placed a chip into one of the computer's drives.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Kenny saw that Kai had put the hacking device into the main computer. He quickly began to type in codes and after breaking the password he was inside the dictator's network.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kai heard Kenny's voice come through the microphone that was attached to his ear.

"Alright, I'm in. All you guys need to do now is to destroy the safety boxes and then I'll take it from there." Kenny said.

Kai nodded then he looked around. There on the wall was a silver box that had two big bold words on it that read, 'Safety Box'. He pulled out Dranzer and launched her at it. Sparks flew as the beyblade destroyed the box.

* * *

Max heard Kenny's orders over his microphone and answered 'okay' in return. He looked over at Ray and said,

"Ray, Chief's in the system. He just sent a message saying that we've got to destroy a safety box that's in this room."

Ray looked over at Max and replied, "Alright, but where do you think we'll find one of those?"

Max looked around and then found what they were looking for. He motioned over to Ray where it was and Ray nodded.

"Go ahead. I've got your back." Ray said to him.

Max nodded. Then he ran over to the box with Draciel following closely behind. Mariah was about to attack him, but Driger and Ray ran in front of her.

"I don't think so." Ray said to her.

Mariah scowled then she sent her beyblade to attack Driger. Ray groaned at the force of the attack. He didn't want to hurt Mariah, but he couldn't think of anything else he could do to stop her.

Meanwhile Max had reached the safety box. He looked back at Draciel and pointed to the box.

"Attack Draciel!" he cried.

Draciel obeyed and she lunged at the box and destroyed it. Max smiled and turned back to Ray.

"Now let's go help Ray and Driger!" he said to his beyblade.

Then Max and Draciel ran towards Ray to help him in the beybattle.

* * *

Kenny's message came in through Tyson's microphone. Tyson listened to it and then began to search the room for the safety box that Kenny was talking about. Soon his eyes saw the box. He launched Dragoon at it and it sparked on contact.

Kane saw what happened and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Daichi looked over at Kane with a grin on his face.

"What does it look like we're doing?! We're taking the dictator down once and for all!" he replied.

"That's right!" Tyson added as Dragoon came back into his hand.

As Tyson and Daichi were staring down Kane, Kenny sent another message.

"You guys need to get out of there quickly! I'm about to set the detonation time for the dump! You have only two minutes!" Kenny ordered.

Tyson turned towards Daichi and said to him, "Let's get out of here!"

Daichi was confused, but notheless he nodded his head in agreement. They were just about to leave the room when Kane's beyblade appeared in front of them.

"I don't think you're going anywhere!" they heard Kane say.

Tyson and Daichi turned back towards Kane. Suddenly as if they both read each others' mind, they pulled out their beyblades. Tyson launched his at Kane and Daichi launched his at Kane's beyblade.

"I hate to do this to you buddy. Dragoon Storm!" called Tyson.

"Final Cutter!" cried Daichi.

Dragoon created a huge tornado that engulfed Kane and threw him up against the wall, which knocked him out instantly. Strata Dragoon formed into a saw and went through Kane's beyblade, cutting it in half.

Tyson and Daichi summoned their beyblades back to their hands. Then they left the room and began to head to the rendezvous point.

* * *

Max looked over at Ray once again when he heard Kenny's second message.

"Ray, we've got to get out of here. This place is going to blow sky high in less than two minutes!" he told Ray.

Ray felt his heart fall down into his stomach. He couldn't leave Mariah behind! There was no way that he was going to leave her to die in an explosion!

"Max, I can't leave Mariah behind. I don't want her to die!" Ray said to Max.

Max looked at his friend in shock. He could understand why Ray felt that way, but she was on the dictator's side now so she's the enemy. He couldn't let Ray make a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry, Ray, but we've got to go!" Max said.

"No, Max! I'm not leaving Mariah!" Ray yelled at him.

Max knew there was no reasoning with Ray when he had made up his mind, but they had to get out of here, even if it meant doing it the hard way.

Max sighed, "Forgive me, Ray, but I have to do this."

Ray looked over at Max with a confused look. What exactly did he mean by that? Suddenly it hit him.

"No, Max, don't!" cried Ray.

"Sorry, Ray. Draciel, Gravity Control!" called Max to his bit beast.

Waves of water surrounded Draciel and began to form into a whirlpool. Then the water came together and formed into a giant wave.

Mariah looked up at the wave. She knew that it was too big to dogde so she stood there and let it crash onto her. The impact threw her into a wall, knocking her unconsious.

Once the waves dissappeared, Ray looked at Mariah and saw her knocked out, then he turned to Max.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled at him.

"I had to do it, Ray! Mariah's an enemy now. I couldn't let you sit here and die!" Max replied.

Ray looked at his friend with anger in his eyes. He wanted to prove Max wrong, but he knew that he was right. Ray swallowed down his anger and breathed in. He summoned Driger to his hand and said reluctantly,

"Alright, let's get out of here."

"Right." agreed Max.

Max summoned Draciel to his hand and walked to the door. Ray followed, but not before he took one more look at his beloved pink-haired neko-jin.

* * *

Kai turned to Hilary and relayed Kenny's message to her, "C'mon we've got to get out of here before time runs out!"

Hilary nodded and they walked out of the room. But as soon as they reached the doorway, they both heard the sound of the dictator's police force heading their way.

Kai motioned to Hilary to be quiet and they snuck around the corner and began to head towards the way they came in.

Once they got outside, Kai checked to see if the coast was clear, then he and Hilary ran over to the alley where they decided the rendezvous point to be.

As they waited, Hilary began to fear that the others were caught by the police force they saw earlier, but her fears vanished once the remaining GRevolutions came into view. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at her friends.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." she said to them.

Max looked over at her and replied, "Same here."

Suddenly the gang heard a loud rumbling sound. They looked over at the ammo dump and saw it slowly begin to crumble to the ground. Each of the GRevolutions cheered all except for Ray who was silently mourning the loss of his friend and love.

Hilary noticed the look on Ray's face and she walked over to him.

"Ray," she asked him, "What's wrong?"

Ray looked over at Hilary. He saw the concern in her eyes and knew that she was worried about him. He knew that he might as well tell her since he knew that she would find out anyway. Ray sighed and was about to answer Hilary when he heard the sound of the police force's voices getting nearer.

The others noticed it too and they began to panic. They had no where to run and the hideout was too far away for them to reach in time. The only option left was for them to stand and fight, which more than likely meant that they were going to die.

Each of them swallowed down their fear and readied themselves for battle. Suddenly they felt pairs of arms grab hold of each of them and pull them in through the wall behind them. The wall came in front of them, leaving them in total darkness and no idea of what exactly was going on.


	6. The Underground Village of Beybladers

knowlee- Well, here's the sixth chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters. Nor do I own any Jak II element that appears within this fanfic. I do own , however, the dictator, Darren Michaels in this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Underground Village of Beybladers

Darren looked at the rubble of what was once the ammo dump. Just an hour ago, Shane called him and told him about this. Shane insisted that he should stay at the palace and let him handle it. Darren refused. He wanted to see the damage first-hand and find out who the culprits were. But he already had a hunch of who it was and he couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

Darren turned his head to see Shane heading towards him. Once he reached him, Shane bowed.

"What have you found out so far?" Darren asked him.

Shane rised and replied, "We've discovered that the explosion was triggered by someone who hacked into the system. Unfortunately, we haven't found out who it was yet."

"Well, get to work on it!" ordered Darren.

"Yes, sir." Shane replied as he mentally gulped.

Darren inwardly sighed. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to know right now who was responsible for this! Then he remembered the three beybladers who he had used as lab rats for a prisoner of his' latest invention.

"Beybladers, come to me!" he called out to thin air.

Suddenly out of nowhere, three young adults appeared and bowed before Darren.

"You called, my master?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Yes, I did. Now would you three kindly tell me who was the cause of the ammo dump's explosion?" Darren asked them.

"Sire, it was the GRevolutions." the pink-haired girl answered.

A smile crept upon Darren's face as he spoke again, "Oh, really? Did you three really do your best against them or did you just let them get away with it?"

The red-haired boy replied, "We used our full power against them, sire, but they were able to knock us all out even with us using it. We barely managed to escape in time."

Darren groaned and spoke, "Very well. Return to your dungeons. You gave me all I needed to know."

The three adults bowed once more and dissappeared. Darren turned towards Shane with a look of anger shown on his face.

"Shane, triple your patrols! And make sure this time you find the GRevolutions!" he ordered.

Shane gulped and bowed, "Yes sir! I will do so."

"Be sure that you do." Darren warned before he turned around and summoned two of his police force to escort him back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as the darkness engulfed the area, the arms that were around the GRevolutions let go of them. The gang turned slowly around towards the people who saved them. They weren't sure whether to trust them or not.

Once they completely turned around, their eyes came in contact with three familiar figures.

"Mr. Dickenson? Salima? Lee?" Hilary asked in shock.

Salima smiled at her friends, "Yeap, that's us."

A smile spread across Hilary's face as she ran over to Salima and hugged her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you guys!" Hilary said to them.

Kai smirked. He was glad to see that Hilary was happy. As he saw her smile, he felt his heart skip a beat. '_What's going on with me? Why do I feel this way around her?_' he thought.

He would have continued thinking about the emotions he was feeling if Mr. Dickenson hadn't spoken up then.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, boys and girl. I bet you had a heck of a time in the ammo dump." he said.

No one noticed, except for Lee, the look of sadness and despair on Ray's face. He had no idea why his long-time friend was depressed, but he was determined to find out.

Tyson ran over to Mr. Dickenson and said to him, "You betcha we did, Mr. D! We sure showed that dictator not to mess with us!"

The old man chuckled and replied, "I'm sure you did, Tyson. Now, if you don't mind, follow me, I'll lead you to where you'll be staying for the next two nights. Don't worry, I've already told Kenny where you are."

The GRevolutions looked over at Mr. Dickenson and nodded. Each of them, well almost, was curious of where the former BBA chairman was taking them. Darkness engulfed the group once more as they began to walk down a long tunnel that seemed to be heading down underneath the ground.

After a few minutes passed with them in the dark, they each saw bright lights that stood at the end of the tunnel. As they walked towards them, they slowly began to see hundreds and hundreds of pitched tents sitting in long rows. As they walked in between two rows of tents, they noticed a bunch of young kids standing around something they couldn't see, screaming and hollering.

"C'mon, go get 'em, Carter!"

"You can beat him, Joel!"

Curious of what the kids were doing, Daichi ran over towards them and made his way through. Once he was through, he gasped in awe at what he saw. There, in front of him, were two boys beybattling in a beystadium! It had been a while since he saw a beybattle, let alone a beystadium!

Daichi looked in at the beybattle going on in front of him. It seemed that the guy he guessed was Joel was losing to another guy he guessed was named Carter. He could see that Carter's beyblade was ramming Joel's beyblade a lot faster than he could react. Daichi also saw that Joel was straining to control his beyblade while Carter looked as if he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Knowing Joel could do better, Daichi called out, "C'mon, you know you can beat this guy!"

Joel recognized Daichi's voice and he found himself looking at one of the world's class beybladers. He was about to say something to Daichi, but then he turned his attention back to the beybattle. He managed to move his beyblade out of the way before his opponent's beyblade could ram into him once more.

Then, gathering strength from Daichi's belief in him, Joel made his beyblade ram into Carter's and it caused it to fall out of the beystadium! Carter stared down in disbelief at his beyblade and then he looked back at Joel. How could this guy beat him?

Carter noticed Joel wasn't looking at him so he followed his gaze towards the person he was staring at. He gasped when he realized who it was.

"You're Daichi, aren't you?" Carter asked as a shocked look formed on his face.

At those words, everyone in the crowd turned their heads towards Daichi. A smirk formed on his face as he watched the people begin to crowd around and stare at him like he had something on his face.

"Omigosh! You're really Daichi!"

"Can I have you're autograph?"

"I'm you're biggest fan!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Can I see Stata Dragoon?"

Daichi felt himself growing embarrassed at the amount of kids that were beginning to hound him with questions. He probably could've been buried underneath them if his teammates hadn't shown up just then.

Suddenly Kai, Hilary, Max, Tyson, and Ray felt the stares of the young beybladers. A smile came to Hilary's face as she remembered what life was like before the dictator came to power. She remembered when kids would line up to meet the team and get their autographs. Now they had to hide their love for the sport and for this team. Hilary sighed. Times were much happier then.

A little girl's voice broke Hilary out of her thoughts when she heard her say, "Is Kai bleeding?"

Hilary turned to look at Kai and sure enough she saw blood trickling down the left side of his face. Hilary gasped. She remembered when he got up after getting knocked into those crates that the side of his head was bleeding. How did she forget about that?

Confused, Kai lifted his right hand up to his head and touched the place that they were talking about. He winced in pain when his hand came in contact with the cut.

By then Mr. Dickenson and the others came over. Mr. Dickenson was the first to see the cut on Kai.

"Oh my! I think that you might want to get that cut checked out, my boy." he turned to Salima, "Salima, can you take Kai to the first aid tent?"

Salima nodded, "Sure."

Then she turned to Kai and motioned for him to follow her. Kai walked after her and Hilary followed them. She wanted to make sure that he was going to be okay.

Mr. Dickenson watched the three people as they headed for the first aid tent. After a few seconds, he turned back towards the other beybladers.

"Are you boys hungry?" he asked them.

Tyson's and Daichi's faces lit up as they both replied simutaneusly, "Are we ever!"

The old man chuckled and said, "Well then, follow me. I'll lead you to the tent where the food is held."

Everyone felt excited as the thought of food came to them. They followed Mr. Dickenson to the food tent and once they entered it, Tyson's and Daichi's jaws dropped at the amount of food that was layed out before them.

"I've just died and went to heaven!" Tyson exclaimed as he ran towards the food and began to dig in.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daichi called after him as he began to dig in also.

A few minutes had passed when Tyson heard a familiar voice say to him, "Seems like you're appitite hasn't changed a bit since I last saw ya, g-son!"

Tyson stopped automatically. It couldn't be! He looked over at the source of the voice and saw his grandpa!

"Grandpa! It's you! It's really you!" he exclaimed as he jumped up off the ground and ran over to his grandpa.

As Tyson was hugging his grandpa, Tyson's older brother, Hiro, walked in. Tyson stopped hugging his grandpa and looked over at him.

"Hiro!" Tyson cried as he began to hug him too.

When Tyson began to squeeze the breath out of him, Hiro said, "I missed you too, Tyson. Now can you let go of me? I'm losing oxygen here."

Embarrassed, Tyson let go, "Sorry, Hiro."

"Ahem!", Mr. Dickenson spoke as everyone turned to look at him, "Now all of you may eat your fill of food. Dig in and enjoy!"

Each of the GRevolutions, excluding Kai and Hilary, sat down and began to eat. But one of them, Ray, stopped after his first bite and he silently got up and walked out of the tent.

No one else saw this except for Lee. He, too, quietly snuck out of the tent and began to follow his friend.

* * *

Salima, Kai, and Hilary walked into the first aid tent. Inside, there was no more than a cot, a few doctor's tools, and a first aid kit. '_Supplies are probably really scarce since they're in hiding like this._' Hilary found herself thinking.

Salima moved away from them and walked over to the table that had the doctor's tools and the first aid kit on it. She grabbed the first aid kit and walked back over to them.

As she handed the kit over to Hilary, she said, "I'm going to go see what the others are doing. Hilary, you can tend to Kai's wound, okay?"

Hilary took the kit and was about to protest against Salima's request, but before she could, Salima had walked out of the tent, leaving her and Kai alone.

Hilary turned her gaze from where Salima left to where Kai was now sitting on the cot.

She nervously chuckled and said to him, "Looks like I'll have to take care of you then."

She then walked over and sat down next to him on the cot. She opened the kit and found some bandages, gauzes, and some anaseptic. First, she took out a gauze and the anaseptic. She twisted the cap on the anaseptic bottle until it was opened and she took it off.

Next, she placed the gauze onto the opening of the anaseptic bottle and tilted it over. Once the gauze had a sufficient amount of anaseptic on it, she moved the bottle back into its upright position and twisted its cap back on it. Then she put the bottle back in the kit.

Though Hilary didn't know it, but Kai was watching her with interest. He didn't know why, but he found it fascinating how she was still able to care for others even after all she had been through the past five years. He continued to stare at her until when she began to look at him, he averted his gaze.

Before Kai realized what she was about to do, Hilary had placed the anaseptic-soaked gauze onto his cut. He yelped in pain and moved back from the gauze.

"That really hurt!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, but that cut has to be washed throughly or it'll get worse!" she snapped back.

"I know that, but can't you do that a little gentler next time!" Kai said back to her.

Hilary snorted and replied, "Fine then, Mr. Sunshine!"

Kai grimaced at the nickname that his teammates had given him. He never liked it when they called him that. He grimaced once again when he felt Hilary press the gauze against his cut. He prepared himself for the pain, but none came.

He looked over at Hilary and saw her gently pressing the gauze to his cut and cleaning it. Once she had finished cleaning it, she took a new gauze out of the kit and placed it over his cut. Then she pulled out some bandages and began to wrap it around his head.

Once the gauze was securely on his head, she cut off the remaining bandages and taped the end of the bandage that was wrapped around the gauze onto his head. She placed everything back into the kit and sat it down next to her.

Hilary turned to look at Kai and she said, "Better?"

Kai smirked and replied, "Much."

They continued to stare into each others' eyes for a few minutes, then slowly, they began to move towards each other. They're eyes closed as their faces were getting closer by the second. Then as their lips were centimeters apart, a familiar and annoying blue-haired girl ran into the tent.

Kai and Hilary quickly parted and they found themselves both looking at Ming-Ming, the singing beyblader who Kenny had a major crush on.

"Hiya, guys! I didn't believe it at first, but I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Ming-Ming said with her usually cheery voice.

"Hi, Ming-Ming. Nice to see you too." Hilary said sarcastically. '_Not! I'm gonna get you for ruining my moment with Kai!_' Hilary thought evilly.

Kai simply turned away from the two girls and closed his eyes. '_Hilary and I almost kissed! And I was actually looking forward to it! What's going on with me?_' Kai thought. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if he didn't know any better, he could say that he was beginning to like Hilary a lot more than a friend.

* * *

Lee found Ray sitting by himself at the entrance of the tunnel leading to the surface. As he stepped towards him, Ray heard and he looked up at him.

Ray sighed. He knew Lee was going to find out sooner or later.

Lee looked down at his depressed friend and asked him, "What's wrong, Ray? You're not acting like yourself and it takes something really big to make that happen."

Ray sighed once more. He looked at Lee with a look of hurt and sadness in his eyes. Lee gasped when he saw it. Something definately had to be wrong.

"Ray?" Lee asked again.

Ray took a deep breath and spoke as tears began to stream down his face, "Mariah's gone, Lee. She died in the ammo dump explosion."

The look that appeared on Lee's face was one that Ray would never forget.


	7. The Bombots of Doom

knowlee- Thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter! Well here's the next chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor any of it's characters. I do not own any Jak II element that appears within this fanfiction. I do, however, own the dictator, Darren Michaels, in this fanfiction along with his adviser, Shane Carson.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Bombots of Doom

Lee stared down at his friend in disbelief. '_Mariah, can't be dead! No, she can't be!_' he thought frantically.

"You're kidding, right Ray? Mariah's not dead, right?" Lee asked Ray hopefully.

The bubble of hope within him burst when he saw Ray shake his head and answer, "She's gone, Lee. We left her behind in the building when it exploded. I didn't want to, but I had to-"

Ray's words were interrupted when Lee grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his tear-stained face, "You could have saved her! Why did you leave her behind like that?!"

Ray stared back at his grief-stricken friend and replied, "I had no choice, Lee!"

"You _had_ a choice! And she would be standing here alive right beside me, but she can't now, because you didn't save her!" Lee yelled angrily.

Finally Ray said, "She was working with the dictator!"

At those words, Lee let go of Ray and took a few steps away from him, "No, Mariah, she couldn't have-"

"Yes, she was, Lee," Ray corrected him as he stared back down at the ground, "As much as you and I don't want to believe it, she was. I saw her with my own eyes. She tried to kill me!"

Lee gasped when he heard the last thing Ray said. No way! His little sister wouldn't do something like that to Ray. She cared about him, heck, she _loved_ him too much to see harm come to him from anyone, including herself.

As Lee was pondering this, a thought suddenly struck him and he spoke it aloud, "That couldn't have been Mariah!"

Confused, Ray asked, "What do you mean?"

Lee looked at Ray and answered, "What I mean is that couldn't have been Mariah, because we both know that she wouldn't do something like that to you ever! The Mariah you saw must've been someone else pretending to be her. She was probably trying to trick you into giving up or something like that."

Silence stood between the two friends for quite some time until Ray finally spoke, "No, Lee, that was the real Mariah I saw. I have no doubt about it."

Lee looked at Ray in shock, "What are you talking about? That couldn't have been the real Mariah!"

Ray stood silent for a few more seconds until he replied, "No, Lee, believe what you want, but I know that was the real Mariah-my Mariah I saw die in there!"

Lee was about to contradict Ray once more, but his friend had walked away before he could. He stared at Ray until he couldn't see him any longer.

He sighed and turned to walk away. After he took a few steps the lingering doubt returned to him, '_That couldn't have been Mariah, could it?_'

* * *

Hilary and Kai both walked in silence on their way to the food tent. In front of them, Ming-Ming was skipping happily.

Hilary was obviously still mad at Ming-Ming, because she had a death glare on her face that was staring at the back of the blue-haired blader's head and running through her mind was ways to eliminate the cheery girl. Kai, too, was still musing about the idea that he and Hilary had almost kissed. Never once in his life had he felt these feelings he was having now about Hilary before.

He was about to turn to look at Hilary when they entered the food tent. His attention was drawn to the hugging fest that was going on between Tyson, his grandpa, and Hiro. He inwardly smirked at the three Grangers.

Hilary immediately forgot her evil thoughts towards Ming-Ming when she saw Grandpa Granger.

Her eyes lit up and a smile came across her face as she ran over to him, "Grandpa!"

The old man opened his arms and embraced her back when she embraced him. After a minute passed of hugging, they finally let go of each other.

Grandpa looked down at her and said, "Well, well, long time, no see, huh, dudette?"

Hilary smiled and nodded in return, "Sure was."

Then as they returned to their eating, Kevin, the green-haired member of the White Tigers, ran in. Everyone looked over at him, each of them wondering what he was doing.

Then after he caught his breath, he called out to Mr. Dickenson, "Mr. Dickenson, you have to hear this!"

Mr. Dickenson stood up and spoke to him, "What is it, Kevin?"

Kevin walked over to Mr. Dickenson and spoke, "The spy you sent to infiltrate the dictator's system has sent some very important information."

Kai and the other GRevolutions, excluding Ray, turned their heads towards Mr. Dickenson. '_Spy?_', thought Kai, '_Since when did the old man start working with espionage?_'

Kai looked closer at Mr. Dickenson and saw a look of dread appear on the old man's face at what Kevin said next, "The dictator just sent out three bombots out into town to find the hideout and their coming this way!"

The old man shook his head and said with worry in his voice, "Oh my! We have to stop those things before they get here!"

He turned towards the GRevolutions and gave them a pleading look, "I know that you just arrived here and are wanting to settle down, but we need your help in order to stop those machines before they destroy us all."

Then slowly, one by one, each of the GRevolutions stood. They each nodded their heads in agreement. There was no way that they were going to let the dictator destroy the last safe haven for beybladers in this town. There was no way whatsoever.

"We'll help you, Mr. Dickenson! You can count on us!" Max said to him as a smile came onto his face.

The old man breath a sigh of relief, "Well then, let's get to it! These bombots have proximity defenses. You'll have to hit them pretty hard in order to get rid of them for good. And that's where these boys come in."

The GRevolutions' attention was directed to the entrance of the tent, where they saw, Bryon and Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys come in.

"Hey, Mr. D! You call for us?" Bryon said to Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson nodded, "I certainly did." He turned to the GRevolutions to explain, "As you all may know, Bryon and Spencer here are explosives experts and they're going to help to get rid of those bombots permantely!"

Kai smirked as he saw his old comrades. He should've known that those two would survive the dictator's daily raids. They, including himself and Tala, were all fighters to the bitter end.

Kai forced himself out of his thoughts when he heard Bryon begin to speak up again, "Sorry to interrupt the whole introduction and all, but we need to hurry up and get moving if we want to stop those things!"

"Right!", Mr. Dickenson said, getting back down to business, "All of you need to split up into three groups. Each group will go after an individual bombot and get rid of it. Oh, and another thing: if you find anything that seems interesting, please bring it back. It may be of some use to us in the future."

The group nodded their heads and walked out of the tent. Soon after they had walked out, Kai noticed that Hilary was following them.

Kai sighed and stopped walking. The others in front of him wasn't paying attention, so they continued to walk.

When Hilary had gotten beside him, he said to her, "You're not going."

Hilary jerked towards Kai and shot back at him, "What do you mean, 'I'm not going.'?"

Kai looked at her, "Exactly what I said, 'You're not going!'"

Then Kai turned away and began to walk after the others.

Hilary stared at him as he continued to walk away from her, "Kai, I'm part of this team too!"

Kai stopped and then he spoke to her in a way that he never thought he would ever speak to anyone but her, "Stay here, please Hilary. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hilary was taken aback by the deep emotion that was present in Kai's voice, "O-okay, Kai. I'll stay."

Kai breathed in deeply and simply said to her, "Good." Then he walked off after the others.

Hilary watched them off and then once they were gone, she walked back into the tent, her thoughts filled with Kai and the way he spoke to her.

* * *

Kai caught up with the others just as they reached the entrance of the underground village.

Once he got with them, he heard Bryon call out to him, "Hiwatari, you're with me! Max and Spencer, you're the second group and Tyson and Daichi, you're the third! Now, we have to hit those things hard and fast so remember to blow them up good. And another thing: the dictator may be expecting us to put up a fight, so be on guard for some soldiers. Now, let's move!"

Bryon then turned around and pushed in a stone block and the wall in front of them slid slowly to the side. After a quick glance outside, he motioned that the coast was clear and they quickly moved out of the doorway.

Once they were all out, Bryon pressed the button once again and the block moved back silently. They then huddled behind a stack of boxes and Bryon took out a map. He pointed at three different areas.

"Here's the places the spy said that they would be. Each of the groups that I just called out not too long ago are going to one of these bad boys. After you get them done good, come back here and wait for the others to get here. And make _absolutely_ sure that you have no police guys following you back! Take them out anyway you can. Now, go!" ordered Bryon once more.

As they began to move out, Spencer quickly grabbed Tyson's shoulder and placed a stick of dynamite in his hand.

"You know how to use one of these, right?" he asked Tyson.

Tyson just stared down at the dynamite and then said mockingly, "Yeah, I know how to use one of these, but can you tell me anyway?"

Spencer chuckled, "That's just like you, isn't Tyson? Well, all you have to do is light it and then quickly throw it into the hole that's on top of it's head. The blast will do the rest. Is that too hard for you?"

Tyson simply smiled back and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, that's not hard enough for me. Now you better hurry up and catch up with Max or you're going to lose him!"

Spencer patted him on the back, "Yeah, I had better. Good luck!"

"Same to you!" Tyson said back.

Tyson began to walk towards Daichi, pretending to be confident, but inside his thoughts were screaming out, '_I have no idea what the heck I'm doing!_'

* * *

Spencer quickly caught up to Max, who was looking out for police officers while trying to find the bombots.

"See anything?" he asked his blonde-haired comrade as he stood beside him.

"Not yet." Max replied.

They both continued to search the area when they saw a huge crowd of people running out of an alleyway. They nodded to each other and began to sneak their way over to the alleyway.

Once they reached it, they looked down the alleyway to see a huge red robot walking towards them. It had a bright blue beam that was shining from it's eye and it was searching the area for the hideout. Suddenly the beam landed on them and turned red.

"Max, I think we ought to move!" Spencer called out.

The bombot shot a laser beam at the two beybladers, causing them to jump out of the way. It continued to shoot at them when they took shelter behind a stack of boxes.

"Did Tala mention anything about how to stop the lasers?" Max asked Spencer.

"I don't think so." he replied.

The bombot continued to fire at the two beybladers. The boxes were taking the full brunt of the attacks.

After a few more shots from the bombot, they decided that it was time to take action.

"Alright, enought sitting around! We gotta take this thing down!" Spencer said.

"Right, but how?" asked Max.

"Like this!" Spencer replied.

Spencer ran out from the safety of the boxes and pulled out his beyblade. He launched it at the bombot and the force of the attack knocked it down. It struggled to get back up, but to no avail.

Seeing that the bombot was down, Max got out of his hiding place and walked to where Spencer was standing.

"Now it's time to take this thing out permantely!" Spencer said as he pulled out a stick of dynamite.

Spencer went to the bombot's head and found the hole on it. He lit the dynamite stick and carefully placed it into the hole.

"Fire in the hole!" he cried as him and Max ran once more for the shelter of the boxes.

The explosion that soon came was deafening. After the dust had cleared, Max and Spencer ventured out to see the damage. What was once a huge bombot was now scrap metal.

"Well, looks like our job is done!" said Spencer.

"Yeap." agreed Max.

"Well, we better get back to the village. We don't want the police to catch us here."

Max nodded in agreement and then they both made their way to the underground village.

* * *

Tyson and Daichi were looking around for the bombot they had to destroy. They hadn't seen it so far.

"Man, this is boring! We've been looking for this thing for over an hour and we still haven't found it!" Daichi moaned.

"Chill, it's only been five minutes. We're bound to find that thing soon." Tyson spoke.

Suddenly the bombot they were looking for burst though a wall right in front of them! They both gulped hard when the bombot turned towards them.

"It looks like it found us! Run Daichi!" Tyson exclaimed.

Daichi responded by running as fast as he could away from the bombot. Tyson soon followed his lead. The bombot did the same and it began to fire its laser beams.

The two beybladers quickly dodged the beams that the bombot was sending towards them.

"We gotta get this thing to stop chasing us!" Daichi called out to Tyson.

"Yeah, how about we distract it by launching our beyblades then we'll get the dynamite in him and he'll be history!" Tyson called back.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Daichi agreed.

They took out their beyblades, turned, and let them rip at the oncoming bombot. And just as they had planned, the bombot followed the decoy beyblades and began to fire at them.

As the beyblades were moving out of the way of the laser beams, Daichi was climbing up onto a stack of boxes in order to jump on top of the bombot. When he finally reached the top of the boxes, he leapt onto the bombot. The bombot began to rock back and forth furiously to try and knock Daichi off.

"Alright, I'm on! Now throw me the dynamite!" Daichi cried out to Tyson.

Tyson drew a match out of his pocket and lit the dynamite. He carefully aimed and then threw it to Daichi who, luckily, caught it.

Daichi quickly put the dynamite into the bombot's head. The bombot shook some more and Daichi let go this time and he fell down onto the ground. He rolled out of the way over to Tyson and they both called back their beyblades.

The bombot continued to walk towards them for a couple of steps and then it stopped. Silence stayed in the air until finally the bombot exploded. Tyson and Daichi layed down to the ground to prevent the flying debris from hitting them.

After a few seconds had passed from the explosion the two beybladers slowly got up and turned to look at what was left of the bombot. All they saw was nothing but a huge pile of rubble.

Tyson sighed, "At least that's over with."

"Yeah," Daichi agreed, "Now can we go back home?"

"Yeah, we sure can Daichi."

* * *

The bombot stood just three feet in front of Kai and Bryon. Kai pulled out Dranzer and launched her directly at the bombot's legs.

Dranzer easily destroyed the machine's legs and she sent it slamming into the concrete below. After her deed was done, Dranzer returned to her partner.

Bryon then jumped on top of the bombot and put the dynamite in place. He jumped back off and the explosion occured.

After the dust had cleared and the fire had died down, the two walked over to the remains of the bombot. There in the rubble was a small chip.

"Well," Bryon spoke, "Mr. Dickenson did tell us that if we found something interesting to bring it back."

"Yeah, I suppose he did." Kai agreed.

"Right, now let's get out of here!" Tala ordered.

"Hn."

The two walked into the shadows back to the underground village.

* * *

Ray had no idea how long he had been sitting here, carving into this piece of wood. He had been wondering around after his talk with Lee and he found himself here.

He stopped cutting into the wood he was holding and looked down at it. The piece of wood was now a small cross that bore the name of the pink-haired chinese girl he loved, Mariah.

He sat down the carving knife and dug a hole into the dirt in front of him. After he had made a good sized hole, he put the cross into it and replaced the dirt around it until it held it firmly.

He looked down at the cross and his golden eyes welled up with tears. He then made his vow. '_I swear to you Mariah, I will make him pay for this! __**I will make him pay!**_'


End file.
